My Chemical Romance Kobra Bound
by Dove11
Summary: Kobra Kid, Party Poison, and their little sister Static Sunshine are kicking Bl/Ind ass and dusting draculoids on a daily basis but when one of the beloved gang is captured what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I do NOT own My Chemical Romance or the Killjoy idea- Just Helen- I hope you guys like it a tone and this is just kind of like a "how it all started" chapter so don't worry things will get all dusty and Draculoidy next chapter, I promise!**

-xXx-

I remember when I first learned about Killjoys- it seems like four lifetimes ago. I was a young girl of five, sitting in my Father's house in Battery City, the home of my childhood. I was crouching in the white living room in front of our government issued Bl/ind. television set, watching the weekly newscast, reporting on all the current happenings in all of the Zones.

"In other news, right here in Battery City, a dangerous gang of Killjoys has been captured, all except for the known and repeated offender, the leader of several of these gangs, a man that goes by "Dr. Death Defying." He is responsible for the deaths of several Battery City officers and higher-ups. If you see this man-"

The tight and bland voice of the News Woman was cut off as my Father cut off the television set, a daring act considering watching the weekly newscasts was mandatory.

"Go get ready for bed," he nodded at the stairs, looking at his shoes.

I clambered up the staircase and brushed my teeth, pulled on my pajamas, and pulled a comb through my jet- back hair. My two brothers, Gerard and Mikey, would be in soon to help me into bed. My father didn't believe in such nonsense and my mother had run off four years earlier.

"Come on Melon!" My oldest brother, Gerard, snuck up behind me and twirled me around before plopping me onto my bed. I giggled at my pet name; my real name was Helen Ilena Way. I was a bubbly, happy little girl; my only friends were my two brothers, whom I idolized. I had not yet entered into the Battery City schools so I followed my 15 and 16 year old brothers around every chance I had, trying desperately to get a taste of the world they saw, instead of the white and black bland one of Battery City.

Gerard and Mikey told me bedtime stories about made-up superheroes that went around the world, saving people with their colors and knowledge. They told me how they protected people who couldn't see; who were blind, and didn't know what was happening around them. I loved these stories- so much better than that of those written by Bl/ind., the only ones we were allowed to have.

Soon the story was over and Gerard leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Good night Melon."

I giggled and said good night. Mikey bent down to kiss my forehead as well but I grabbed his arm before he turned to go. He turned around and crouched down, smiling.

"Another question, huh?" He asked giving me a smirk. I always asked Mikey my questions. I used to ask Gerard but sometimes he would get mad when I asked questions about Bl/ind. or Battery City… or our Mother. But Mikey never seemed to mind; actually he seemed to kind of enjoy answering my questions. I nodded.

"Well, ask away," He smiled so I asked in my most grown up voice:

"Moikey, what's a Killjoy?" I asked, smiling back at him thinking he would be pleased with my new question. Instead he got really quiet. After a while, he stood up and walked out of my room, into the hallway. I jumped up.

"Moikey! Where are you going?" I called as I ran out into the hallway. Gerard and Mikey were standing in front of Gerard's bedroom door, arguing. Gerard seemed pretty mad and tears welled up in my eyes, I hadn't meant to make them argue, a sight of which I had never seen before. Gerard suddenly looked up and saw me at the other end of the hallway.

He was crouched in front of me within a second.

"Helen, honey, what's the matter?" Gerard asked, pulling me into a hug as he walked into his room, Mikey close behind us.

"I didn't mean for you to get mad," I barely whispered burying my face into his shoulder.

"Helen, it isn't your fault, you didn't know. We knew your questions would lead there at one point," Mikey smiled. I buried my face further into Gerard's shoulder. I didn't really know what they were talking about. Gerard sat down on his bed, which was covered in drawings- a rebellious hobby considering public forms of creative expression were illegal.

"You know those stories that we tell you?" Gerard asked. I nodded, of course I did.

"Those super heroes, they are what Killjoys are," Mikey said, looking at Gerard.

I gasped and smiled really wide, "My heroes are real?" I asked Gerard.

"Yes. But they aren't heroes in Battery City, they are the bad guys. That's just what the Draculoids think at least," Gerard said.

"I wanna be one of those!" I said, climbing out of Gerard's lap to jump up and down on his bed.

Gerard and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged, smiling.

"Okay," Mikey said, grinning from ear to ear, pulling me into a hug, "But that will be our little secret okay, Melon?"

I giggled and nodded. Before Mikey carried me back to my room, I called over his shoulder at Gerard, "Can I be one? Promise?"

Gerard looked a little uneasy but he nodded, "I promise."

That was my beginning. It is 2035 now, I'm 16. Gerard is now Part Poison and 26; Mikey is now Kobra Kid at 25. They took me away with them when I was seven and I have been Static Sunshine ever since.

-xXx-

**What do you guys think? Review Please! They make me sooo happy!**


	2. Draculoids Suck

**Okay guys- Chapter 2! There is some action but it's still mainly an intro to all of the characters. Tell me PLEASE what you think and give any suggestions- because believe me- I need them! I hope you all enjoy!**

-xXx-

When I was seven Gerard came home with flaming red hair.

"Gerard Arthur Way, what have you done?" My father screamed in shock. His voice rang throughout the house, causing me to climb down the stairs in curiosity. I stopped when I saw Gerard, I gasped in surprise and I froze there with my hand over my mouth in awe. Gerard turned to see me halfway down the stairs, my eyes wide. Such a rebel was completely illegal, and he knew it. Mikey came down the stairs slowly, stopping one step behind me.

Ignoring my father, who was still shouting, Gerard turned and walked up the stairs, stopping right in front of me and Mikey. He took my small hands in his, and Mikey grabbed my shoulders. Mikey knew what was coming probably more than any of us; it was Gerard's fifth time over the last few years of almost running away. This time though, we could tell that he was serious.

"That's right, say your goodbyes!" My father spat angrily, "Then leave us alone you filthy-"

"Killjoy," Gerard said with a grin, still looking at me and Mikey, "Hey Melon, Mikes? Want to be superheroes?" Gerard asked quietly but my Father heard him anyway.

"No! I forbid you, Michael and Helen, to go with _him_! Those…people…aren't saviors or…or _superheroes_, they are the OPPOSITE!" My father screamed at us, his face turning purple with rage. Mikey squeezed my shoulders.

I smiled, I knew what Gerard was asking, but I didn't care. This was our dream and if they left, there would be nothing left for me there.

"Of course," Mikey said quietly. I nodded and Gerard swooped me up and carried me upstairs. We ignored my father's screams of outrage, as we made our way to our rooms. We went into my room first, to pack and to sort out a plan.

"Are you sure this time Gerard?" Mikey asked, handing Gerard clothes from my dresser, as he shoved them into my old Bl/ind. school back pack. Gerard nodded at Mikey.

"Yeah, this is what we gotta do," Gerard said, picking up my newest pair of school tennis shoes from the floor and shoving them into the bottom of my back pack. I stood underneath the doorway; I don't think I realized quite the change this was going to have on my life. I knew that this was what I was meant to do, what I _am _meant to do, I was meant to be one of the superheroes in my bedtime stories. I was meant to have colorful hair, a ray gun, and Draculoid dust underneath my fingernails. I was born to be a Killjoy. And so were my brothers.

"Gee?" I asked from under the doorway. Half in my room, half lost in my thoughts. Gerard and Mikey stopped forcing my clothes into my backpack.

"Yeah Helen?" Gerard asked. He didn't move from his spot beside Mikey, but I could tell that I had both of their full attention.

"Do we get funny names?" I asked, a little embarrassed by my silly question, but I started to smile when Gerard and Mikey started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah honey, we do," Gerard smiled when he finally composed himself. My lack of concern for the situation was hilarious, even to me, I knew I should have been worried, I just wasn't. Mikey walked over to me, kneeling so that he was at my eyelevel.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because I don't have to go if you're not ready," Mikey said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Gerard looked at me- almost concerned- as they both awaited my answer in silence.

"Let's go be superheroes," I said with a grin.

We left Battery City within the next hour, with nothing but three old Bl/ind. back packs and a stolen car.

-xXx-

"STATIC!" Fun Ghoul slapped me across the face, "STATIC SUNSHINE! Jet, Static's down!"

My eyes shot open, taking in the scene before me. Fun was standing over me, blocking out most of the desert sun above me. I could hear the sound ray guns going off and there were at least four Dracs surrounding me, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star.

"Wha- What the hell?" I asked, looking at Fun, who turned and yelled a "Nevermind!" to Jet.

"You got shocked," Fun helped me up and immediately shot his green ray gun at one of the Dracs. The Draculoids were kind of like officers for Battery City and all of the surrounding zones- their main mission- Killjoys, catching 'em and killing 'em.

I reached up and could feel on my neck where one of them had shocked me with a stun gun. I would probably be super nauseas by the time I got back to base. I raised my orange ray gun and shot two of the Dracs in the chest, dusting them both. I shook the desert sand off of my yellow jacket and turned to look at the other two members of our little Killjoy gang.

Turns out Gerard was right about the funny names, two days after we left mine was decided on Static Sunshine. It suits me. Gerard and Mikey had been working on theirs since they were little- Gerard was Party Poison and Mikey was Kobra Kid. We were the Way Killjoys and we set out with our new names and guns. Along the way we met up with Fun Ghoul, an old friend of my brothers', who had run off two years before we had; we saved his sorry ass from a band of Dracs right outside of Zone 2.

Jet Star we had found after he escaped from a Zone 5 Killjoy prison. It was his first day in, and he hadn't even be tried yet, so when we found him half dead in a prison uniform, we didn't ask questions. Two days later he was in the gang. Our sorry little family has consisted of us- a few lady Killjoys that usually didn't last more than a week with one of the boys in our family- for 9 years now.

"Well," Jet said, wiping sweat off of his forehead, "We kick Draculoid ass!"

Fun grinned and I could feel my lips curling into a smile as well- followed by me bent over, puking my guts up into the desert sand.

-xXx-

**Okay, well that was Chapter 2! So guys, I have a question for you! What is your favorite song by My Chemical Romance? And what is your favorite song from the Danger Days album? I want to know! And I want you to review PLEASE! I need all the suggestions I can get- whether they be constructive or not! Honest opinions are needed! Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
